Sock Opera---with a cherry on top
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Sock Opera AU! What if Mabel gave up the Journal? And Dipper was stuck without a body? Would he ever forgive her?(continued in 'Tales of the Falls')
1. Chapter 1

**Sock Opera...with a cherry on top**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Bill Cipher laughed in triumph. _Soon, I'll destroy that journal...and then I'll throw Pine Tree's body off the water tower! Good times all around! I can't wait-_

His train of thought was interrupted by someone tapping his back. "Mind if I take it from here?" Asked a bland voice behind him.

Bill, annoyed. Turned around ready to let him have it- And then his ectoplasm went cold. "W-What are YOU doing here?" Asked a terrified Bill...

….Later...

As the audience applauds below. Mabel climbs the catwalk and runs over to where the giant cake is hanging. The journal sits inside. Mabel climbs over the edge and reaches for the journal. She frantically searches through it. "Come on, come on now, there must be a way to get Dipper's body back!"

"Oho, but why would you want to do that?" Mabel looks up to see Dippers body pulling the cake up, with lights shining behind his grinning demonic face.

"Bill Dipper! Bipper." Exclaims Mabel. "Shh! You wouldn't want to ruin the show... Whoops!" He shouts as He briefly releases the cake, sending Mabel plummeting. "It's slipping! How's about you hand that book over?" He asks Mable in mock chivalry.

"No way! This is Dipper's! I'd never give it away!" Shouts Mabel defiantly.

He gave Mabel a contemplative look. "Hmm, you didn't seem to have a problem taking it for your own play, ditching him when he needed you. So come to your senses. Give me the book or your play is ruined." Mabel sighs and begins to hand over the journal...

He smirks as he reaches for it. "Huh...I feel like I should say something else here..." He thought out loud...then he shrugs. "Nah, I'm good." And he takes the journal away triumphantly. He quickly secures the rope to the catwalk, then smirks. "You get all that Bill?" He asked suddenly.

"You got it Boss!" Mabel turns toward the direction of the new voice...only to see Bill handling a camera?!

"Wait, what?" Mabel turned back to Dippers body confused. "But I thought-

 **FWOOM!**

Mabel screamed as Dipper's body burst into flames! Destroying both the body AND Journal...and in it's place...a terrifying faceless man wearing a business suite and sporting numerous, long, Slender arms.

" **You can call me Slenderman little girl."** Said the creature tot he terrified Mabel. " **But enough about me, your show must go on!"** Before Mabel could react. Slenderman snapped his fingers. **"** **Lights, Camera, Action!"**

…...

The people of Gravity Falls didn't know what was going on. One second they were watching a puppet show...then all the props and puppets disintegrate. Then the lights start to act erratic and suddenly reveal a ghostly Dipper...then several colossal movie screens 'melt' out of the walls...and switch on to reveal a horrific abomination!

Slenderman chuckled. **"** **Hello boys and girls! Sorry for the inconvenience...but I'm afraid tonight's feature presentation has been canceled on account of...well, me."**

Slenderman cackled. **But don't worry!** **We have a replacement show all lined up! A little documentary I like to call 'Mabel Pines: Loveable Cloudcuckoolander or spoiled, ungrateful sister?'** He snaps his fingers, activating the 'mood lighting' and staring up the 'documentary' on all screens. " **And now, as an added treat, I give you the remixed vocal styling's of 'Jeff Buckley'...**

(Music begins)

 **Well, I heard there was a secret chord**  
 **That David played and it pleased the Lord**  
 **But you don't really care for music, do you?**

The audience stayed glued to their seat as they viewed Dipper saving Mabel from the gnomes...

 **Well it goes like this:**  
 **The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift**  
 **The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

Feelings were mixed during the scene that showed Dipper allow Wendy to be hit in the eye to allow Mabel to keep her pig...

 **Well your faith was strong but you needed proof**  
 **You saw her bathing on the roof**  
 **Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya**

Feelings got even more 'mixed' when Dipper again sacrificed for Mabel so she could help Mermando...

 **She tied you to her kitchen chair**  
 **She broke your throne and she cut your hair**  
 **And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

And then they show the scene of Mabel promising Dipper she'd help him 'later' after a week of the making the puppet show...

 **Baby, I've been here before**  
 **I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)**  
 **I used to live alone before I knew ya**  
 **And I've seen your flag on the marble arch**  
 **And love is not a victory march**  
 **It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

...Only to then break her promise at the end of said week...

 **There was a time when you let me know**  
 **What's really going on below**  
 **But now you never show that to me, do ya?**  
 **But remember when I moved in you**  
 **And the holy dove was moving too**  
 **And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

Everyone gasped in horror as Dippers soul is ripped from his body...and cringed as Bill abuses it...

 **Maybe there's a God above**  
 **But all I've ever learned from love**  
 **Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya**  
 **And it's not a cry that you hear at night**  
 **It's not somebody who's seen the light**  
 **It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah...**

And finally...they watched...in stunned horror...as Mabel gave up the journal to save her show...and both it and Dippers body went up in flames...

 **Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...**

 **...(song ends)...  
**

Too late did Mabel realize how much Dipper had sacrificed for her...too late did she realize what she'd done...

She looked down to the stage...saw Dipper. And even if she lived to be hundred...she would never forget the devastated look of betrayal and despair that was plastered over Dippers face. Without a word...Dipper turns his back to Mabel...and floats out of the building...

Slenderman then floated next to Mabel and laughed-

 **"If you're searching this story for a point- Well, you've probably missed it"**

Said Slenderman mockingly to the readers as he playfully flicked the horse head puppet picture on Mabel's sweater, causing it to change into a picture of a broken heart...

 **"There was never anything here In the first place..."**

Trailed off Slenderman as he vanished into the ether...his twisted deed done...

With nothing left to say...Mabel fell to her hands and knees and wept...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: The Song is a parody of 'Hallelujah' by 'Leonard Cohen'...**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
